Seven Deadly Sins Of Gotham
by TheDevilsVendetta
Summary: None romance story. Full summary inside, too long to put up here. Batman/OC/The Joker. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hello, this is my new story, it's not a romance, it's a thriller,suspence and action story. It will be set in third person point of view but often will change to The Jokers, Batmans and the main characters, still in third person thought. It will only be a short story, probably with about eight or nine chapters. It's not a yaoi either to anyone who is probably thinking 'ooh yay The Joker and Batman!' it's just an idea I got whilst brain storming. Reviews would be great, this is my first none romance story, so I dont know how good it will be. Hope you like it though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC UNIVERSE.  
**

**Seven Deadly Sins Of Gotham**

**Full Summary**

Gotham City is full of sinners. So when the news station begins receiving threatening letters which they broadcast, the public soon begin to realize no one is safe. People are dropping dead, one deadly sin at a time and the Batman is powerless to stop it. But soon he will realize he too is on the culprets list of sinners. But to stop this killer he will have to turn to the last man he ever thought he would need help from, the one man who is not only immune from these killings but who also knows the true identity of... The Reaper.

**Prologue**

Mid summer, Gotham City, night time. All is quiet except for the occasional rumble of a truck or car. An odd drunk would pass singing in intoxication to themselves as they went on their way to wherever they called home. The hour was late and the moon was full and high in the black sky, this odd peacefulness that had befallen would not linger. The night brought out Gotham's worst criminals and thugs but that is when he would come too.

Gotham's knight, their Dark Knight. The watchful protector who even at this very moment was sweeping the city for sign of wrong doing and crime. But this night brought an air of uneasiness for the vigilante, he couldn't place it or mark the feeling. He only knew that within the pit of his stomach, something was churning, a great sense of uneasiness and rising anxiety and it was growing, getting closer...

An odd urge to look down from the building he was perched on like an ugly gargoyle keeping watch over the city,always with an eye open on everything, nothing could slip by. Trusting his instinct the Batman did look down and then there it was again, that pang of uneasiness and dread. Nothing was out of the ordinary on that street he coveted, all except one thing.

Trundling along that street was a large steel van, on both signs it bore the insignia of Metropolis and beneath it read " Metropolis Penitentiary"

The Batman - beneath the cowl - raised an eyebrow in curiosity. A transfer to Arkham from Metropolis? How odd.

His gut twisted again, maybe this was something but maybe it was not. He would soon find out.

A cold gust of wind swept past him buffing his face,hard as ice. His eyes watered slightly blurring the Dark Knights vision, when it cleared the Batman watched the van. Watched it continue along its way to the most dangerous place in all of Gotham. The place which contained the freaks and oddities and the thing his nightmares each night encircled.

The very place; Arkham Asylum.

________________________________________________________________________

Arkham Asylum was like a black hole, all of Gotham seemed revolved around this one being; because that's what it is you know. Arkham was a being, a break in the civilized and enriched communities where its higher class of people would banish those they deemed unacceptable, they were self-righteous, only believing in what they saw fit and normal.

Anything that escaped this barrier and didn't cut it for the people of Gotham they sent to Arkham. You see, Gotham's laws were half false and half crazy. Written by self-righteous and narrow minded people. To get rid of it's problems they would send them to Arkham, purely so those fancy lawyers could escape the trouble of going through the legal proceedings of a court case. It was just easier for everyone if they could send them to a place where no one could see them. And so these so called ' mentally unstable ' oddities would be sucked into the never ending hole of Arkham, never to emerge again until they crawled their way on broken limps up the ever breaking rope ladder of crime and thrust themselves out into the world as either low class nobodies who no one notices or gives a damn about or as one of the insane super glamorous criminals whose stories would be told even to the most frightening of people and they would give a quiver of fear and know that nowhere in Gotham was safe, even the Batman fought with all his might to erase. But insanity cannot be erased nor can it be covered up... For long anyway.

The Batman did find out what that Metropolis van was doing in Gotham. His assumption was right, a transfer to Arkham.

He watched from the shadows as the new 'Patient' was dragged from the van cuffed securely and led inside.

A young woman, hair disheveled and clothes wrinkled.

She bore a tired and uncaring persona about her face, dark circles marked her eyes making the striking greenness of them stand out, like cats eyes through the blackness of the night.

This woman was one such example of freaks that even Metropolis wanted to forget, erase from their records, to keep such a crazy would be like a stain that would never come out, so instead pass it on to someone else, pass this woman on to Arkham. Now she - as so many others before her - would be sucked into the black hole.

It's almost funny really, more people go in Arkham than ever come out. Even some of it's staff take a certain liking - shall we say - to the place and half the time commit and hand select a nice little padded cell of their own.

Arkham Asylum was now like a holiday home for such recluses and crazies, a get away from the strain of high flying civilized life that was sorted into ranks and classes, if they couldn't make it, then they would simple shrivel away to Arkham. It had been done before, now, and will be done again.

A never ending cycle that would go on until one day a fat old genius wakes up from his lumpy bed beside his prudent wife and declares he has the cure. The name for said cycle is Insanity.

Let's see you break a cycle with a vice grip such as this one.

Because you know, were all insane really. Someone people - such as upper-class men and women - are better at covering it up then others. Or are they? It just takes a single enigma to see it.

Seeing that this was not an anomalie as his instinct told him, the Batman turns and retreats, disappearing with a deep swish of the long leather cape that did so trail behind him. On this particular occasional, he was wrong and his sharp instinct was so right.

But the eye did not linger for long enough to see that this, the young woman, would become the strangest and most frightening anomalie Gotham would come to fear for a long time.

People are ignorant though and often blind to what is right in front of their face, the Batman is of no exception.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Perhaps your wondering what has become of the young woman that has just been transferred to Arkham?

The young woman is waiting still tightly bound, burly guards standing at either side of her in the main lobby. The receptionist is currently processing her files from the old and very slow computer. They print out, Doctor Leeland pupils dilate as she eagerly awaits what she thinks will be a large file which will be studied all about her new patients. But she is wrong, two pages print out and then the printer beeps to indicate it is finished.

Her eyes fall to the papers in disappointment, " is this all they have on my patient?" there is a slight snappy edge of irritation in her voice.

The receptionist nods dismissivly, he could not care in the slightest, just another crazy to him.

Dr. Leeland sighs and picks up the papers muttering a thanks to the receptionist as she walks from the room, the guards dragging the patient behind her in quick haste.

The patient, or Patient thirty-four as we will now call her, stares with mild wonder at her new doctor. Her doctor was pretty, with short raven black hair and big glasses dressed modestly as would be expected of a doctor her age. She looked around twenty-nine, Patient thirty-fours guess was actually perfectly correct.

The doctor lead them to her office and then dismissed the security guards who shot her a sympathetic look which clearly was saying that they were glad they weren't in her shoes.

Never the less, Doctor Leeland sat behind her desk and motions for the cuffed patient to sit across from her. Patient thirty-four complies wordlessly.

" My name is Doctor Leeland, and I will be your new doctor, is that ok?" she says slowly unsure if the patient is stable enough to answer.

" Doctor, they haven't put enough of those nasty drugs in me that I cant understand a word your saying" she is excellently spoken and her words flow clearly which surprises the doctor to no avail.

Patient thirty-four chuckles when her doctors eyes widen in surprise, " I know, not the drooling whack-job you expected, right?"

nods slightly, her brown eyes fall to scan the short and brief files, she noticies that they don't give much information about her patient,other than why she was in a penitentiary to begin with and why she was transferred here, although she guessed they has missed vital parts out fore not much adds up.

" These files don't say much about you personally, so lets start with a few basics, what's your name?" asked politely.

"whatever you want it to be" she quips

The doctor frowns and says " I cant exactly refer to you as Patient thirty-four now can I?"

"On my uniform that your going to give me after the routine briefing which will come after you tire of trying to get a few personal details from me will no doubt say my number, which is what you have just told me. So I think it's safe to say the nice people here at my new home want you to call me Patient thirty-four " Patient thirty-four stated.

felt a twinge of frustration, of course she would get the cocky patient as usual, that no one else would want. The young doctor pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose slightly and said in a calm voice " fine if that's how your going to be, Patient thirty-four it is,"

And then much to her annoyance, " time for the briefing..."

A smirk played on Patient thirty-four's lips, her eyes glinting with amusement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When the dreadfully dull briefing was over, the kind doctor issued Patient thirty-four with her uniform and led her to the cell she would be occupying.

The cells of Arkham were very old fashioned, heavy thick steel doors with a small window on them, no glass just three bars, within the cells was a small bed chained to the wall, toilet, sink and a shelf filled with books that had soft paper on them so no patient could harm themselves or anyone else. The only thing modern - in fact - was the lock to the cells, they were opened with a unique card which only the doctor of that patient in the cell had.

Patient thirty-four watched when opened the cell door with her card and led the young woman inside. " This will be your cell for now" she stated before turning and leaving abruptly.

" Oh and by the way," Patient thirty-four heard the doctor say through the bars on the door.

" across from you, is another patient, don't talk to him and if he tries to make conversation ignore him, he is highly dangerous and insane" she explained

Patient thirty-four plucked a book off the shelf and read the blurb on the back, she replied plainly without looking up " aren't we all doctor?"

Without a word, walked away but her patient did not miss the frightened shudder the doctor gave as she left. Patient thirty-four knew she intimidated the doctor which she liked very much.

Patient thirty-four eyed the book before tossing it to the ground, she remarked to herself " it's no wonder people go crazy...crazier, with the books they have in here. Alice in wonderland? Ha! No one in here can relate at all"

" Well...well...well, a new inmate" a voice chimed.

Patient thirty-four looked up from the book she had begun to read in interest, discarding the book she wandered over to the cell door. Looking through it she saw a dark face in the cell across from her. But she couldn't make out the face, the cells were only dimly lit after all.

" what's your name, newbie? " the other patient asked

" says i've got to ignore you, apparently your dangerous and insane" Patient thirty-four replied

" That's exactly why were here in these lovely accommodation. Besides aren't we all?" the other patient said

" that's just what I told her. My names Patient thirty-four, pretty, huh?" she told the person across from her, occupying the other cell.

" Very pretty"

" What's your name?" she asked

The young woman heard a faint chuckle before the reply came, " Patient J "


	2. The Beginning

**Authors Note: Hope you like it! Please review! I want a least 3 reviews or I wont update this. I mean it. so PLEASE?! A little feedback and constructive critism would be nice.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC UNIVERSE.  
**

**The Seven Deadly Sins Of Gotham  
**

**Chapter 1; The Beginning**

We move forward now to several months after I introduced Patient thirty-four. In this time that certain young woman has been very busy. The change - although very slow - went undetected by the guards and the kind Doctor Leeland but it was there.

Skipped meals, stronger medication and of course the quiet room.

In Arkham they had a place, a room, staff liked to call ' the quiet room ' a small desolate and damp place they would confine patients whom they could not control and were causing a disruption. As I said previous civilized people like to hide the things they found troublesome away.

The human mind, deep within, away from the memories, thoughts and schemes has a dark forbidding well, made of brick and mud. It resides right in the darkest crevices of the craneiom and within that well it contains boxes. Boxes filled with vile thoughts, insane notions and all the other dark desires people don't want the world to see. In reality it is hiding ones mistakes easier as seen with murder,drugs etc... But in the end nothing is hidden away forever, one such example on the other hand of a place to hide what people see abnormal was indeed the ' quiet room '.

And so every few days, patient thirty-four would cause an upheaval, usually by shouting and ranting, it was very easy to fake. The lovely staff would take her to the quiet room, supplied with two meals a day which she would not touch and then after a week bring her back to her cell. The weight slowly began to slip of her, the shadows under her piercing eyes became darker and thicker. It was easy for anyone to see, so Dr. Leeland upped her medication which only made the weight go away quicker much to patient thirty-four's delight. After the first two weeks the violent and painful pangs of hunger went away and she was left with a clear mind, able to think and plot easier.

You ask why a person, even one with a slightly unstable mind as she shall we say, would reduce themselves to such human cruelty?

It is obvious.

People strive for self preservation and fulfilment, to do so they scheme and plot among other methods. This is exactly what our dear patient thirty-four is doing. In every cell, in the center of the ceiling is a small vent, a small one but big enough for a very thin person to crawl through, which brings through all the cold air from Gotham and it's quite amazing no one had realized the usefulness of such a small thing before. But as you have seen, Patient thirty-four didn't miss a thing, so as the weight slipped off, chances of freedom grew and with it, the beginning of the madness.

As you read this your brain is no doubt ticking away as to what Patient thirty-four has in store for our beloved Gotham. But if I told you that I wouldn't be a very good story teller.

Time to move on...

Doctor Leeland was sitting in the interview room, her heels tapped against the stone floor impatiently. Patient thirty-four was late. Again. In her hands were the patients case files,sighing to herself she opened the very thin folder and let her eyes process the words.

Nothing, no useful evidence or anything. Only why she was sectioned in the first place. Mental breakdown, stated bluntly in those two words, no other cause or reason. The doctor pondered on the thought that she should call up Metropolis Penitentiary and demanded a reason for the transfer and if they refused, announce she would take legal action.

Leeland shook her head absentmindedly, what was the point ? The thought was futile, her patient was just another crazy. So to be honest, she didn't care enough to go to those lengths purely for her own morbid curiosity and perhaps for the benefit of her patient.

But she was desperate for information, why was her patient such a mystery?

Most sessions her patient would refuse to even speak!

It drove her insane... Not literally of course.

The door to the interview room slid open, in came a guard and Patient thirty-four dressed in her typical black Arkham baggy trousers and dirty white straight jacket heavy with chains and bounds. The guard shoved patient thirty-four down onto the chair and walked over by the door to keep watch.

" Hello" Doctor Leeland greeted pleasantly enough.

" Hi," patient thirty-four muttered.

She looked back at the guard and then back to her doctor, " I have something to tell you today but _cave man _over there has to go out of the room"

" I'm afraid I cant do that" Leeland stated

Patient thirty-four attempted a shrug but it looked more like an awkward jerk within the heavy jacket.

" No secrets for you then, pity, I was feeling chatty today" she smirked, her eyes boring into Doctor Leelands orbs.

The doctor looked at the guard for a moment, looking thoughtful about the situation. It was after all a rare opportunity.

" Guard, leave us"

He nodded in reply and indicated that he would be waiting behind the two way glass besides the door. Watching in case the crazy woman tried anything funny.

When he had gone Doctor Leeland looked at patient thirty-four expectantly, " go on then, he's gone"

" In my many long months here you have been kind and curteious to me Doctor, I shall never forget that and when the time comes you'll make it through" patient thirty-four said

She raised an eyebrow and inquired " make it through what?"

Her patient grinned and murmured " you'll see,"

Doctor Leeland felt a pang of fear within, truly this woman was almost as scary as the Joker.

" turn off the recorder under the table Doctor and i'll answer your first question. Do you remember what it was?" patient thirty-four asked

Leeland hesitated but complied never the less, if her superiors found out about this she would be in deep shit. The recorder beeped as her dainty finger pushed the OFF button.

" There it's done" she stated

" What was the question Doctor? I want to hear you say it" Patient thirty-four smirked

" What's your name?"

There was a long pause before patient thirty-four revealed " Marie "

_Marie..._

Coming from her mouth, it seemed like an alien word, both doctor and patient had become accustomed to patient thirty-four but now there was a stranger feeling of humanity that fell upon her.

" That's a lovely name. Mines Joan " it felt as if they were greeting for the first time and that after months of fruitless work felt like an achievement all in its own but an odd one at that.

" Why thank you doctor"

Leeland questioned " why now? Why have you chosen to tell me this?"

That was when a sinister smile spread across the young womans face, her eyes stared at the table wide and sparkling with fast moving thoughts and flickers of madness.

" Because Doctor, I trust you and I know you'll do the right thing when the time is right. Your a good woman and a good doctor, so it's sad that I have to leave you so soon but we humans have work to do. And as they say duty calls"

_Leaving?!_

Sudden panic gripped Joan Leeland, what was her patient planning? Suicide? There was so no way to escape Arkham so it must be.

Her patient saw the fear and panic in the doctors eyes, only making her smile widen. But Leeland tried to keep calm on the outside even though within she was freaking out beyond measure. " Where are you going?" she asked

"nowhere and somewhere. Don't worry, you'll here from me soon" _Marie _stated

" If your planning suicide it wont work" Leeland said desperately.

" See you around Joan,"

Doctor Leeland stood up half expecting her patient to burst out of her straight jacket which she knew was almost impossibly.

" guard I want to go back to my cell now!" she called

Moments later that guard came in and roughly began to escort her away but Doctor Leeland gripped his arm roughly and snapped " i'll take her down to her cell"

She received a warily look but never the less he handed the patient over and walked away. Joan led her down to the cells.

" Why haven't you let me out of my straight jacket doctor?" Marie asked faking surprise,

Joan gripped her arm a little tighter, " so you cant do anything stupid"

Mare chuckled as they walk down the lonely cold corridor toward her cell. The other patients were quiet, most with their doctors, a few mumbled unintelligible words. They were of no bother though.

When they got to her cell, Marie wandered in as Leeland slammed the door shut and locked it with her card. Her patient pressed her face against the small window of the door, the bar digging into her skin. " By the way, if I _was_ going to kill myself, keeping me in a straight jacket wouldn't stop me. Why doctor.... I'd just swallow my tongue" she told her menacingly before bursting out laughing.

Unable to stay a moment longer Doctor Joan Leeland literally ran from the cells, shaking with fright. Oh she was a terrible doctor but what could she do? Tell someone obviously...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Two figures spoke through the bars in hushed tones. Time was of the essence.

One giggled " sure you can do it, fatty?"

The other returned the giggled and said " hey clown! I worked hard for this figure"

" don't forget what I told you, alright?"

" He'll come begging, so stop yer' stressing"

A voice chuckled darkly, before jesting " batsy just can't keep his hands off me and who could blame him?"

"yeah, your a real _killer _"

Both burst into a hushed fit of sinister laughter.

" ha ah ha, see you on the other side J "

" right, adios toots"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever wondered how Houdini got out of straight jackets wrapped in thick chains? It's far less complexed than it seems. Patient thirty-four or Marie if you prefer, walked over to the right side of her room and stood side ways so the left of her body was facing the door, then with great force she ran to the other side of the room tilting her shoulder down as she did so. Her weak and thin body collided with the stone wall, followed by a quiet POP and then that's all it took. Wincing away the pain, she shook herself out of the straight jacket which fell nimbly down over her body landing heavily on the floor, the chains clattering noisily.

She stretched out her arms and with her rght hand popped her dislocated shoulder back into place, before twisting and turning top loosen up her stiff muscles. Being trapped in a straight jacket heavily bound for hours is not a pleasantry.

And that's how to do it. Simple dislocate a shoulder and wiggle out.

Now for the second part of the plot.

Marie looked up at the center of the ceiling at the vent she had coveted for months. Now it was time to see if her starving had paid off. Her eyes fell on the book shelve, a grin played on her pale lips. Now we'd see if those maddening things would come in handy.

She stacked them up directed under the vent which let all the cold night air drift in, she stacked them into two piles which were now about 3 foot high.

Suddenly voices could be heard at the far end of the corridor. Ah, so her dear doctor did taddle after all.

" it's just down here!" she heard her lovely doctor cry.

Her eyes scanned the room, she didn't have time to check if the writing had dried, her thigh ached and her finger was stained but she couldn't fret over that now.

Quickening in haste, she piled the rest of the books up and clambering on, she stood up onto her tip toes and reached up. Marie's finger tips came into contact with cold metal, she pushed and to her amazement up came the air vent.

The footsteps and voices grew louder, a cold bead of sweat dripped down her face.

It was now or never.

So with all her might, patient thirty-four pulled herself up into the vent and crawled. She crawled as fast as she could through the vents of Arkham. Through the entire building she went, shivering due to the cold air buffing her thin clothes.

Not long now...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Doctor Joan Leeland ran through the halls of Arkham heading straight for the staff room where she was sure most of the doctors would have gathered. When she arrived there her heart was beating furiously like a drum and she was sure her hair was slightly disheveled. Everyone's eyes looked up as she threw the door open, one of her friends another doctor, ran up to her and cried " Joan, what's wrong?"

" . herself " she said between panting breaths.

A chuckle broke out midst the doctors, her friend said " silly Joan, as long as your patient is in a straight jacket she cant do anything"

" Yes she can! She said she would swallow her tongue"

Although that wasn't what she said, Joan wasn't about to ignore the darkness in her words and dismiss it.

" Patients come and go, does one really matter?" someone called

Doctor Leelands mind was running in over drive, true she didn't care much for her patient but still she was _her _patient.

" Please some one, believe me, something bad is going to happen"

But no one did... They had seen it all before with the crazies.

Never the less two hours later, they did tire of the doctors pacing and ranting, so three others followed by a guard followed Leeland as she ran like a women posses through Arkham leading them to what they believed would be another patient sleeping soundly in their bed.

They reached the corridor and Joan quickened her pace, she cried" it's just down here"

" Joan slow down, I don't know why your fussing so much, your going to wake the patients"

She sprinted to the cell and pressed her body against the door looking through the tiny window but the cell was pitch black.

" Hurry!" she yelled

Now the other doctors grew anxious, slowly their steps quickened and soon they were all eagerly outside the cell waiting as Joan pulled out her card and slid it down the lock.

She threw the door open and light flooded in.

" Oh sweet Jesus..." someone gasped.

Joan stared in horror at the scene which lay before her.

Books piled high and the vent wide open, her eyes scanned the room wishing her patient would jump out and cry ' boo ' but she did not and all that was left was strange writing on the walls.

Patient thirty-four was gone.

Across the walls were words, she was not familiar with, boldly one of the doctors crept forward and kicked the books aside, his hand outstretched and he touched the writing before instantly drawing back and running from the room. He hid behind them like a frightened kitten, " it's blood!" he screamed.

" Call the police. This is a code red break out. Now!"

Panic erupted in Arkham, doctors ran about searching the building, sirens sounded and patients screamed at the sudden excitement.

But Joan stared, still stood outside the cell, in shock and horror. How could this happen? How did Marie even get out of her straight jacket? So many questions she had no answers too. But she would soon. She had to know!

A laugh, cruel and high, broke about behind her, a voice said " so my little sweet face did it"

Joan's eyes widen and she spun around. Her body pushed forward and her hands outstretched, gripping the bars of the cell across from her patient. " You knew about this didn't you?" she breathed

The figure inside grinned, showing his disgusting yellow teeth, he chimed" maybe..."

" Where is she? Joker!" Joan cried

The Joker burst into his trademark hysterical laughter and leaped at the door like a wild animal causing Joan to lurched back and fall to the floor, she shook with petrified fear.

" Now if I did that, it would spoil the fun. She and I share that, a love of fun... And a taste for the finer things in life...Like choas"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Days later...

There was the usual buzz about the Gotham news station, the eagerness for new gossip and tales of scandal for fresh in the air.

People and reporters rushed around fishing for the latest story as the news reporters sat on the stage behind their desks delivering what the public yearned for. A good piece of news.

Below the studio, the printers were busy printing out tomorrows headlines, no doubt something about the Batman which it what is usual was these days. Same old news. But now, they were about to receive something that would shake Gotham to it's core.

A middle aged woman, dressed modestly in pencil skirt and blouse ran through the studio her heels clicking behind her, in her hand she clutched a tape recorder. Onto the stage she ran interrupting the reporters news half way in. The people directing the camera's hissed at her to get off stage but instead she handed the male reporter the tape recorder and whispered in his ear for him to play it.

Then she scuttled off stage to receive a stern earful from the producers.

The reporter eyed the tape recorder and then looked up at the camera, " ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word that this strange tape has arrived and that we are to play it immediately. So for now I have no choice except to put aside my report on Gotham's economy and play it. Sorry for the interruption folks"

He pressed play and the tape began...

At first there was nothing but a muffled crackling sound, the whole of Gotham and the studio watched and waited nervously. Where had this strange tape come from? And what did it contain?

Then a voice began to speak " Hello George Beson,"

The reporters eyes widen, that was his name!

" sorry for interrupting your report on the rising economy but I felt my message had to be heard in the best way possible. All of Gotham is now watching. I imagine most gripping the edges of their sofas, eyes wide, pulses raising as they cling to every word I say. Pathetic. Such sinners. Half of them not even knowing, most not caring.

Gotham City is filled with people who sin every day of their miserable lives. Well i've come to change that. In seven days, I will change the ugly face of Gotham forever and they will remember my name. I will wipe out the pestilence of Gotham, one sin at a time. The Batman is welcome to try and stop me. But you cant catch the wind.

By now most of you will be screaming at your television screens for my name. Who am I? I am The Reaper... Toodles!"

The tape stopped.

The studio fell into a silence. A silence of horror and shock, no one dare break this silence for fear of what would happen.

Gotham fell into a silence gripped with a new terror, fresh like an open wound.

And all was quiet.

It had begun.


	3. Greed

**Seven Deadly Sins Of Gotham**

**Chapter 2: Day 1; Greed**

Gotham City. Sparkling with lights and tittering with happy people but not for long. The serene glass was penetrable, filled with small cracks just waiting to be made larger. So tempting and so deliciously delightful when the glass breaks, the people. Oh how they run. They run to avoid getting hit by the tiny shards of glass. Beautiful.

The police are extra alert this day, looking for two people, an escapee of Arkham and the person who sent the threatening letter, The Reaper. The letter was scanned for prints or small DNA molecules but to no avail, the sender was extra careful. There was much work to be had and it would not do to be foiled to early on.

A week.

All the time The Reaper had.

But then again... All the time they would need.

The days that ensued after the first letter were a stressful few, Gotham held its breath for the act they thought would follow but alas none did. Yet.

But as they say evil waits in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Like a serpent, hissing it's venomous tongue.

On the fourth day, this day, a letter did come but with a specific timing to be open... Or else. Typical but sufficiently effective.

So at 6 pm, the letter would be opened and read just as the first had, the situation identical.

Through out this day, the people eagerly awaited the news, clinging to it like starving vultures, begging for news and the excitement they so crave and yet fear.

Soon the time would come but not for another two hours.

Meanwhile our delusional Dark Knight is busy up at Arkham Asylum.

________________________________________________________________________

" As you can see she left us a message on the walls, although we have no idea what it means" Joan Leeland said quietly to him.

The doctor looked up at the Batman who was eyeing the scene through his cowl, his eyes darkened by the dimness and horror of the cell. The walls are disgusting as they once were ,greyed and dulled through years of misuse and vile treatment but with a different touch. Strange writing on the walls, not in the English language and none of the doctors could make sense of them. A simple on-line translator would have sufficied but then again people aren't always as smart as they come to assume.

" She wrote them in her own blood" Batman growled

Leeland nodded in agreement, but mostly to herself before saying " yes we know that but what we don't know is what they say"

He raised a leather clad hand and pointed to the top of the list of bloody writing, going down as he spoke the words out loud.

" Avaritia. Acedia. Invidia. Luxuria. Gula. Superbia "

Batman frowned. He too had no idea what they meant, he needed to further investigate.

He turned and was about to walk away when Joan reached out and touched his arm, " this was also left in her room" the doctor held out a bloody Joker card.

The Batman took it from her and stared at it for a moment. The Joker! What did he have to do with this? " You might want to see his room. He isn't in at the moment, so just go straight in. Here I borrowed his doctors card" Joan informed

She walked over to the Jokers cell and slid the card down the high-tech lock. The sound of a door unlocking rang out through the quiet corridor.

Batman barged past the doctor and shoved the door open, it swung back revealing an empty cell.

He looked on in a silence of shock at the bloody writing on the walls, " ira" he breathed

The midnight black cape swung as he began to retreat, " i'll look into this and Gordan will get back to you with what I find. Don't worry, i'll find your missing patient " he rasped.

" Right, sure" Joan murmurs, looking away from the grotesque cell.

When her eyes glance upwards moments later... The Dark Knight is already gone.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour before the due time to open the second terrifying letter, strange things began to occur.

Bodies.

Bodies were being found all over Gotham, some days old and decaying, others fresh and still bleeding. The killer was quick and silent.

You may believe that in a crime ridden town, murder is not uncommon, this is true. But with each new body, one vital clue was made obvious. No matter what the circumstance of death all of the victims had one thing in common. Each bore, across their chest, the word "Avarita" and below that " Greed"

The first pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place. However small or slow it may seem.

Not one death done in the same way. Drowning. Shooting. Arson. You name it, it was done. But each bore the same two words. But what did they mean?

When the time came, the letter was opened 6pm sharp no later on the Gotham news channel for all of the city to see.

The reporter shook as she read out the words,

" Hello Gotham,

Today I killed exactly 25 people from all around Gotham, each killing different from the other. I'm sure the _charming _police officers will have notices the one and only thing they have in common, two words. I will not tell you the meaning for I'm sure they will work it out like big boys. Nor will I tell you who or where I am. This much was most likely obvious. But I will give you a little hint as to what I have planned for tomorrow. Put it this way, you might want to keep a look out in west Gotham, I will be there. See if you can catch me, why don't you?

By the way, I probably should mention, don't bother looking for clues on _any_ of the bodies. I left no clues I assure you, if you want to know my real indentity your either going to have to come and find me or wait to see how the game plays out.

The clock is ticking... And times running out.

Toodles,

Reaper. "

The reporter placed the paper down on the desk, her hands shaking even more so.

________________________________________________________________________

Greed.

Greed a sin of excess. However, greed is applied to the acquisition of wealth in particular. Mostly, as it is seen, for merely temporal Dante's Purgatory, the penitents were bound and laid face down on the ground for having concentrated too much on earthly thoughts. Examples of greed include disloyalty, deliberate betrayal, or treason, especially for personal gain, for example through bribery. Scavenging and hoarding of materials or objects, theft and robbery, especially by means of violence, trickery, or manipulation.

If those silly boys in blue had looked further into the actually victims lives, they would have seen another clue which had been deliberately chosen. Nothing about these killings is random. Only the place to which they were discovered.

The hidden clue? The people.

Each of the dead were guilty of greed to some extent. The rich, the poor, homeless and more importantly criminals. Forty dead, all fall into these categories.

But like it has been said... People are always as smart as they would like to believe.


End file.
